


familiar face

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: KuroShou Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Tetsurou feels stupid sitting at the bar like this, then someone brushes against his arm, he doesn't want to deal with someone flirting with him and he shoots a look over his shoulder. He's met by a familiar face and his heart drops into his stomach.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroShou Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: KuroShou Week 2020





	familiar face

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four - ~~Apart/Together/~~ **Reunion**.

Tetsurou knows he shouldn't have let Isamu drag him out to this stupid thing. He doesn't want to date anyone and it's frustrating to try and make conversation with the guys there, he can see Isamu with his arm around a pretty girl and chatting away—Tetsurou feels stupid sitting at the bar like this, then someone brushes against his arm, he doesn't want to deal with someone flirting with him and he shoots a look over his shoulder. He's met by a familiar face and his heart drops into his stomach. “Daishou?!”   
  
Suguru's head turns to meet Tetsurou and there's no spite in the gentle smile that graces his face. “Kuroo. This is a surprise.”   
  
“Me? I'm more surprised to see you here.” Tetsurou is, it's been six years since they graduated high-school and Tetsurou hadn't seen Suguru since. "I thought you'd be engaged by now—or married.”   
  
“Oh, no.” Suguru spins in his chair to face Tetsurou fully and Tetsurou doesn't fail to notice that he's not wearing a name tag. “My co-worker dragged me here, she's around here somewhere.” Tetsurou raises a brow, there's still no mention of Mika and he's tempted to ask again. “I'm not here for the girls,” He dips a hand into his pocket and drops a green name-tag onto the counter. “You can guess why Yamaka left me.”   
  
_ Yamaka _ , that's definitely new for Suguru—the badge says it all though, he likes men. Tetsurou can’t help but be a little curious about how bad that must have been for Suguru to use Mika’s last name. “Then why aren't you wearing it?”   
  
“I'm not really looking to date.” Suguru glances at Tetsurou's badge, it's green too and Suguru raises a brow. “But, I guess we might as well make the most of tonight,” There's a pause and it leaves Tetsurou on bated breath. “If you're willing to have a few drinks with an old rival?”   
  
“Why not? I got dragged out anyway.” Tetsurou takes off his badge and puts it into his pocket. He orders their drinks and when they arrive, he slides one to Suguru. “To a good night.” He tips his glass towards Suguru’s, their glasses clink together and they shout out a quick:  _ Cheers! _   
  
It’s a surprisingly nice night, Tetsurou manages to relax even though Suguru is at his side the entire night —he blames the alcohol for that. As the night dies down and some couples leave together, Tetsurou huffs a sigh, unmoving even as Suguru stands from his barstool. “Come on, Tetsu. We can find another bar.”   
  
“Think I’m good,” He slides off the stool and frowns, shooting a look at Suguru. “Tetsu?”   
  
“Well, we used to call each other by nicknames when we were kids. Do you remember? I miss those days sometimes, when we were friends and you had dumb nerdy glasses. I miss being friends, you decided to have a vendetta against me after junior high.”   
  
“Me? You started it, and I might have had nerdy glasses but you had dumb braces. I can’t believe I used to think you were cute.” Tetsurou huffs and heads for the door, returning the badge on the way back, he keeps his head forward and pulls his coat tighter to keep out the chill from the night air.   
  
He doesn’t get far before he’s stopped, whipped around by Suguru. “Hold on, you can’t just say that then run off. You thought I was cute?”   
  
“We were kids.”   
  
“I had braces until I was fourteen, surely by then you would have figured out what a slimy snake I am.”   
  
Tetsurou huffs, shaking his head. “I always thought you were cute.”   
  
“Eh?” Suguru looks surprised, then his brows knit tightly together. “How much did you drink?”   
  
“Geez! Not that much, and even if I had, I wouldn’t say something untrue. I’m not an asshole, Suguru. Even if you want to believe that.”   
  
“Ah, no! I was just...Surprised, and confused. But, me too! You’re cute and yeah. Hm,” Suguru pauses, turning his face away as his ears feel warm. “That’s why she left me for good. I mean, we were gonna break up when I came out, I think she knew before I really did. She still waited for me to be ready and I never was. I was scared. We were watching a movie one night and I fell asleep, cuddled up to her and...Said your name. That broke her. She told me, she said she was giving me time to open up to her but told me that I should just move on with you. It was bad, I made her cry. All because I was hung up on you.”   
  
“Oh,” Tetsurou says, like an idiot, then he perks up and bumps his shoulder against Suguru’s. “Is it too late to ask for a date, then? You’re still cute now, and I don’t think Yamaka-chan is a bad person, I think she wanted you to be happy and the heat of the moment got to her. So, maybe you should follow her wishes and move forward with me, if you want to. If you still feel the same.”   
  
“I do. I thought I could let you go but your annoying ass really makes it so goddamn hard. Gimme your number,” Suguru takes out his phone, Tetsurou follows and they exchange numbers. “Tomorrow, or the day after, I’m free so you can take me out.”   
  
“So demanding, Su-kun~” Tetsurou grins and Suguru shoves him forward. “Fine, fine! As if I’d say no after that shit show of a confession.”   
  
“You started it!” Suguru goes to shove Tetsurou again, who moves just in time and laughs when Suguru stumbles forward, making a face as he tries to regain his balance. Suguru glares up at Tetsurou and Tetsurou runs ahead, laughing as Suguru chases after him.   
  
Who knew going to that stupid mixer event would turn out so well? Who knew bumping into an old rival would be a blessing? Tetsurou didn’t and he was so glad that those things were  _ good _ , maybe after their date, he would truly have a good excuse for not going to another mixer—he’d have a boyfriend.


End file.
